CC Side
by sachi.phanthomhive
Summary: hanya pemula yang membuat fanfic..mungkin masih banyak kekurangannya..Yoroshiku XD


Title: A Story about You.

Disclaimer: Code Geass Hangyaku No Lelouch R2, Sunrise

By: Sachi Lamperouge Phanthomhive aka C.C.—inisial nama saya yang asli—wkwkwkwkwk.

--C.C. Vision--

"Tak pernah terpikirkan olehku, bahwa hari ini akan datang juga…"

Itu yang ada dibenakku semenjak Zero Requiem dimulai, rencana Lelouch dimulai, bila itu dimulai, artinya dunia sudah berada di dalam skenarionya. Aku tak peduli akan hal itu, tapi…mengapa dadaku ini terasa sakit sekali? Apakah karena aku lupa memesan pizza hari ini? Ini semua juga salah Lelouch, karena perintahnya, hari ini semua orang tidak bekerja demi memeriahkan pawainya..oh… tidak, lebih tepatnya…"Zero Requiem" nya. Oh tidak, lupakan saja. Sial.

Hari itu, aku bermalas-malasan didalam istana utama Holy Empire of Britannia, diruangan sebelah, ruangan putih besar yang megah dengan bendera Britannia terpampang disetiap sudut ruangan itu, Lelouch sang emperor dan Suzaku pengawalnya –Knight of Zero, tengah membicarakan tentang Zero Requiem, aku tak perlu lagi mendengar hal yang mereka bicarakan, karena aku tahu tujuan dan rencana Lelouch…. Maklumlh, aku kan C.C. yang maha tahu? Terdengar suara Suzaku—yang kedengarannya seperti tidak menyetujui rencana Lelouch. Ingin rasanya aku melihat Suzaku melempar kursi ke Lelouch…LOL *dilempar kursi sama Lelouch*

"Berisik…" aku memeluk Cheese-kun lebih erat lagi, lebih dan lebih lagi. Seolah takut kehilangan seluruh asset berhargaku, pizza, cheese-kun, stampel kupon pizza, tempat tidur empuk, diperlakukan bak empress—sayangnya aku dianggap menjadi Empress Lelouch—apa lagi yang tidak membuatku senang tinggal disini? Lalu semuanya akan berakhir ketika Zero Requiem berhasil… Aku malas memikirkannya lagi. Terdengar suara pintu otomatis bergeser…

"Suzaku benar benar keras kepala" Lelouch masuk dengan langkah cepat dan menggerutu kesal. Pintu otomatis itu tertutup. Dan dia menghempaskan badannya ke sofa empuk disebelahku. Raut mukanya betul betul aneh. Aku menatapnya, tidak mengerti apa yang ada dibenaknya…Padahal biasanya C.C. tahu apapun, tapi kali ini (rekor pengetahuan segala apapunku terpatahkan?), aku tak menangkap apapun.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku dengan nada enggan.

"kau bertanya seolah-olah aku ini beban saja" Lelouch protes

"ya…ya, karena itulah aku C.C." jawabku langsung, tak pernah kulihat Lelouch memprotes nada bicaraku.

"Suzaku…" Lelouch memulai.

Aku diam, tak mungkin aku menghancurkan suasana yang (mungkin) serius ini dengan guyonan, atau perlukah aku menggodanya? Hahaha, aku tertawa didalam hati.

"dia tidak menyetujui Zero Requiem, itu adalah rencanaku, dan harus dilaksanakan…meski…" tiba tiba ia berhenti.

"…tak perlu dilanjutkan" dengan spontan aku menolak. A…Ada apa padaku? Mengapa aku takut sekali mendengar akibat dan resiko dari Zero Requiem? Sekujur tubuhku bagai disiram air dingin, menggigil.

"C.C.?" Lelouch terlihat khawatir. Aku berdiri dan berjalan menuju pintu. Lelouch tiba tiba berdiri dan mengulurkan tangannya padaku.

"Ada…apa?" tanyanya.

Dadaku sakit lagi, sial, apa apaan ini. Aku berusaha memasang wajah yang cool seperti biasanya. Tak ingin terlihat bodoh! Melihat aku tak bereaksi, Lelouch mendekatkan wajahnya padaku.

"C.C.?" tanyanya lagi.

"Ah! Aku lupa, aku harus mencari…pizza!" tiba tiba aku mendapatkan ide untuk lari darinya—entah mengapa. Aku melepaskan—tepatnya melempar—cheese-kun. Cheese-kun terlempar ke sofa dibelakang Lelouch. Aku hanya bisa melihat Lelouch terdiam.

Ketika hampir menggapai scan pintu otomatis, pintu itu tiba tiba terbuka, dan muncullah Suzaku didepanku.

"C.C.! Lelouch…"

Melihat Lelouch ada didalam, ia menghentikan pertanyaannya. Kelihatannya aku dapat menebak pertanyaan itu. Mungkin Suzaku sudah berubah pikiran?

"Nikmati waktu kalian" Aku tersenyum, dan pergi dari ruangan itu. Mereka berdua berdebat, kelihatannya seru sekali…Aku penasaran jadi aku berdiri dibelakang pintu, mendengar percakapan mereka. Dan aku tahu bahwa….

"Zero Requiem, akan dilaksanakan, besok."

Aku tercengang.

Hari itu telah tiba…

****

Itu adalah diriku yang waktu itu, aku menguatkan diriku. Aku yang lemah, rapuh dan tidak suka Lelouch pergi.

Aku berada di samping Lelouch, tak ingin—tepatnya tak bisa—jauh jauh darinya, dan aku punya peran tersendiri di Zero Requiem, lagipula ia sedang menjelaskan skenario tersebut pada Orenji, dan Suzaku.

"Sudah mengerti, Jeremiah?" Lelouch bertanya pada Orenji-kun setelah menjelaskan rencana "Zero requiem" panjang lebar.

"Yes Your Highness, sangat jelas" Jeremiah memberi hormat padanya. Suzaku tetap diam dalam sikap siaganya, diam seribu bahasa. Baiklah, dengan ini penjelasan dari Lelouch pun selesai, berarti aku boleh pergi, kan? Aku menggerakan kakiku tanpa suara.

"C.C.!" Lelouch memanggilku tiba tiba.

"Aku hanya ingin melihat keadaan, Lelouch" aku membalasnya. Memangnya dia berhak marah padaku? Begini-begini kan aku komando dan tangan kanannya?

"Kemari sebentar" kata Lelouch sembari berjalan menuju sebuah ruangan.

Apa lagi Lelouch? Strategi baru? Peran baru untukku? Aku menghela napas, dan detakan langkah hak tinggiku pun terdengar. Hanya tinggal Orenji dan Suzaku yang masih berdiri ditempatnya.

Dan segera, kami pun masuk keruangan itu. Begitu masuk, Lelouch langsung duduk di sofa panjang yang didepannya da papan catur lengkap dengan bidak-bidaknya, ruangan ini…harus kuakui sangat aneh. Ada banyak komputer-komputer besar untuk keperluan memantau, semuanya menyala, dan semuanya tengah menyiarkan situasi diluar, pawai Lelouch, persiapan hukuman mati para teroris dan memonitor Schneizel dan…Nunnally.

"Lelouch? Itu..!" aku terkejut melihat Nunnally dipenjara.

"Itu kan…Nunnally? Kenapa?"

Lelouch menggeleng,

"aku akan berubah menjadi sangat kejam, C.C., aku sudah bilang bahwa…sekarang ini semua untuk dunia, bukan Nunnally lagi." Jawabnya dengan tegas.

Terpikir olehku untuk membuat leloucon disaat menegangkan ini.

"Itu baru namanya laki-laki" aku tersenyum.

Marianne dan Charles, anak laki lakimu sekarang sudah dewasa, aku terkikik dan Lelouch ikut tersenyum. Aku menghapus senyuman diwajahku. Ketika aku berbicara muncul embun embun putih seolah olah keluar dari mulutku, ruangan yang aneh, dingin sekali, pikirku.

Ada apa gerangan Lelouch membawaku kesini? Lelouch? Seolah-olah aku memanggilnya. Aku berharap dia menjawab, atau mungkin bersin? Lucu, kataku, aku tak pernah melihat Lelouch bersin-bersin. Sekarang mataku tertuju pada layar monitor besar, aku tak tahu berapa detil pikselnya, mungkin seukuran tubuhku.

Channel pertama, aku dapat melihat Schneizel dalam 4 sudut yang berbeda plus penjagaan ketat dari Empire Guardian. Geass memang hebat. Aku bangga akan hal itu. Walaupun begitu, Schneizel adalah pangeran ke 2, sedangkan Lelouch adalah pangeran ke 11. Lucunya, pangeran dipenjara di istananya sendiri? Geass sungguh hebat. Hanya Geass yang bisa melakukan ini, membuat hal yang mustahil dilakukan menjadi kenyataan…

Channel ke 2, adik kesayangan Lelouch, Nunnally Vi Britannia yang juga berada di penjara, kelihatannya Nunnally sedang menangis, mungkin dalam hatinya ia berteriak mengutuk Geass yang telah membuat kakaknya begini—tidak, mungkin aku, sang pemberi Geass… Lupakan saja, kataku dalam hati, Aku sudah terbiasa dikutuk-kutuk karena Geass, dan hal itu tak pernah membuatku mati , kemudian aku melirik Lelouch, yang sedang memain-mainkan bidak catur.

"Jadi sekarang raja yang maju kedepan?" aku menyinggung Zero Requiemnya.

"C.C…Aku.."

"Apa?" tanyaku langsung, malas bertele-tele.

Lelouch tak menjawab, kelihatnnya ia merasa bersalah sekali. Penyesalan apa lagi? Habis pikir, aku mendekat padanya, kuraih kepalanya dan kudekap kepalanya ke dadaku. Mungkin hanya itu yang bisa kulakukan sebagai C.C.

"C.C. …" ia melepas dekapanku. Mata ungunya bertemu dengan mata kuning cerahku.

"Kalo Zero Requiem berhasil…, maka permintaanmu.."

"tidak akan terkabul, kau gagal Lelouch" sambungku cepat. Suara Lelouch terdengar bergetar.

"maaf..C.C." ujarnya terbata-bata.

Terlintas dalam pikiranku, Manusia itu berbeda dengan Majyo, ketika ajal akan menjemput, mereka akan meminta maaf…Majyo kan tidak? Seperti aku, aku adalah Majyo, sang Immortal Girl….Aku tak pernah punya penyesalan, setidaknya, karena (mungkin) waktuku masih panjang dan tak terbatas…

"sudahlah, tidak apa apa, lagi pula…"

"Apa permintaan mu?"

Belum selesai aku berbicara, Lelouch sudah menyelaku.

"Apa permintaanmu, C.C.?" ulangnya.

Aku terpana.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan?" desaknya.

Mungkin ini saatnya, saat untuk memberitahukan permintaanku, permintaan yang kuinginkan, sampai aku membuat kontrak Geass dengannya, kontrak yang mengikatku dengan Lelouch.

"aku malas menjawabnya"

Dan aku hanya bisa memelas, melihat tatapan matanya berubah menjadi tajam.

"Aku rasa itu bukan jawaban" Kali ini, suaranya dingin. Tangannya meraih bahuku.

"Aduh!" aku meringis, tangannya mencekram bahuku. Pikiranku melayang, sepertinya inilah saatnya untuk memberitahukannya permintaanku, di saat terakhir? Aku menelan ludahku, katakan, C.C.!

"lenyap, mati dari dunia ini.."

Akhirnya aku menjawab. Cengkraman tanganya di bahuku makin keras. Tatapan matanya kosong. Aku berusaha mengalihkan perhatianku, menoleh kearah lain, takut melihat matanya…

"TIDAK!" teriaknya.

Aku menoleh, Lelouch mengamuk?

"Tidak boleh! Kau tak boleh mati! C.C.!" raungnya.

"Le..Lelouch…tenanglah sedikit.." aku mencoba menenangkannya. Aku melihatnya, Geass dimata kirinya bereaksi. Kepalaku mulai menjelajahi pikirannya.

"A…Argh!!" ringisku. Kepalaku seperti ingin pecah. Sakit…Sakit…Sakit!!!

Pikiran Lelouch memasuki otakku. Aku melihatnya, kenangan tentang Euphie, Rolo, Shirley, ketika F.L.E.I.J.A ditembakkan dan dia mengira Nunnally meninggal. Hati Lelouch seperti teriris-iris. Shock, tidak percaya—Nunnally kan selalu selamat? Dia baik-baik saja, tak mungkin Nunnally mati, dia ada bersama Suzaku…Suzaku telah berjanji padaku.!— teriaknya dalam hati. Tak bisa bicara, pikirannya kosong, tak punya tujuan hidup lagi, rasanya ingin ikut mati bersama mereka…

"Aku tidak mau lagi…" Terdengar suara Lelouch.

"Kehilangan seseorang yang berharga bagiku…sudah cukup, sudah cukup dengan Euphie, Rolo, dan Shirley…Jangan kau juga..C.C."

Aku tersadar, pikiranku tercampur-campur, ugh… ketika biarawati sialan itu menjebakku dan memberiku Geass yang terkutuk ini, perang yang terelakan…Senjata, pistol itu mengenai dahiku, dan aku masih hidup, hari-hari menjadi percobaan di laboratorium di Britannia, setelah diangkat menjadi partner Charles, V.V., dan Marianne, aku juga merasa tersiksa, musim panas di Jepang, saat itu Lelouch masih kecil, ia bermain dengan Suzaku, dan terjadilah penyerangan dari Britannia, awal dari Black Rebellion. Disaat aku mengenal Pizza, dan Cheese-kun. Pertemuan dengan Lelouch, Suzaku, Karen, Nunnally, dan semuanya. Semua ingatan itu berkumpul dan tercampur aduk, namun semuanya menggambarkan hubungan antara Geass, Aku dan Lelouch. Bagaikan suatu rantai yang tak bisa dilepaskan satu sama lain.

"Ugh!" aku ingin muntah rasanya…Aku mati lalu hidup lagi, mati lagi dan hidup lagi. Berapa banyak darah yang telah mengalir keluar dari tubuhku? Berapa banyak air mata yang sudah kuteteskan? Berapa banyak luka yang telah tergores di badanku? Bosan, aku bosan dengan kehidupan didunia ini. Aku lelah, aku sudah cukup hidup didunia ini. Aku ingin mati. Mati…Mati…Permintaaku dari dulu, permintaaan yang kuinginkan…

Kemudian, aku sadar bahwa Lelouch telah membaca masa laluku juga. Aku berbalik, melihatnya.

"Le…" aku memanggilnya, kelihatannya emosinya mulai stabil setelah melihat kenanganku yang pahit, karena itulah aku ingin mati. Alasan yang cukup bagus, bukan?

"Aku tetap tak mengijinkanmu.. C.C.!"

Aku diam.

"Lagipula, Zero Requiem akan berhasil…." katanya.

Lelouch berjalan, dan melepaskan cengkramannya, dan memegang mata kirinya.

"Tidakkah kau benci padaku, Lelouch?"

Dia berhenti.

"Mengapa?"

"Karena aku memberimu Geass yang melahirkan malapetaka ini semua" aku menatapnya lekat lekat. Ingin memastikan jawabannya.

Matanya berubah. Sepertinya aku bisa menebak jawabannya. Ketika mulutnya terbuka, aku dengan spontan menyetopnya.

"Aku tahu" kepalaku menunduk.

"Bodoh!"

Eh? Apa katanya? Berani mengejekku? Kepalaku terangkat. Aku terkejut, matanya berubah jadi lembut.

"Bodoh, aku malah beterima kasih, karena berkat Geass, aku bisa mengambil langkahku. Aku…Berterima kasih, C.C." ujarnya malu mengatakan hal itu kepada Majyo yang sudah memperlakukannya sebagai pembantu penyedia suplai pizza, padahal dia seorang pangeran Britannia.

Otot-otot disekitar bibirku terangkat, aku tersenyum. Harus kuakui aku senang mendengar hal itu. Lelouch terdiam.

Suara sirene berbunyi tiba tiba memecah keheningan. Aku berbalik, Zero Requiem akan dilaksanakan…Lelouch segera berdiri. Siap melaksanakan eksekusi mati para anggota Kuro No Kishidan dan juga…dirinya?

"1 hal lagi, Lelouch…"

Tiba-tiba sebuah pertanyaan muncul dihadapanku.

"Kau tak membiarkan aku mati, tapi kau sendiri akan mati bukan?" Akhirnya aku mengatakan akibat yang akan terjadi padanya dari Zero Requiem itu.

Lelouch tak menjawab. Tik..Tik…tik…tik… Suara detakan detik mulai menghiasi keheningan. Aku menunggu jawaban darinya. Sudah tidak ada waktu lagi. Cepatlah, Lelouch…

Pintu terbuka, Suzaku memasuki ruangan, berlutut dihadapan Lelouch.

"Your Highness, Sudah waktunya" katanya dengan hormat.

"Pergilah dulu, Suzaku…" Lelouch memberikan perintah.

"….Ya…Your Highness" Suzaku dengan lambat menjawab.

Setelah Suzaku meninggalkan ruangan, Lelouch menyusulnya. Aku tetap berdiri ditempatku.

"Jalankan peranmu C.C…." perintahnya, namun aku mendengar nada yang tidak pas pada perintah itu, seperti ada…sambungannya. Lalu ia meninggalkan ruangan itu. Yah, karena aku C.C., aku harus melakukannya, karena tak ada lagi yang bisa melakukan peran itu, kecuali seorang gadis…C.C. Aku mengikutinya berjalan.

Di lorong yang sangat gelap itu, mulai terdengar suara para prajurit meneriakkan ALL HAIL LELOUCH dan lorong itu sebentar lagi akan terang benderang karena cahaya dari luar. Suzaku telah berada diluar rupanya, gumamku dalam hati, pantas berisik sekali. Tiba-tiba Lelouch berhenti. Beberapa langkah lagi ia akan keluar ke kerumunan orang-orang itu.

"Jawaban yang tadi…" katanya

Aku ikut berhenti.

"Karena…"

Karena? Aku mengulangi perkataannya dalam hati.

"Aku suka padamu …"

"eh..?" aku terkejut.

"karena itu…Jangan Mati…" lanjutnya.

Dia mengatakannya tanpa melihat kearahku. Punggungnya membelakangi tubuhku. Aku terkejut, terkejut…Jantungku berdetak keras. Untuk sepersekian detik otakku tak bekerja. Lelouch mulai berjalan, dan ia berbalik menghadapku.

"Selamat Tinggal" ujarnya

Dia tersenyum kecut, aku membatu, tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Lelouch mulai berjalan lagi, kali ini, dia tak berbalik lagi.

. Ia masuk ke cahaya itu. Dan aku…hanya bisa memandang punggungnya yang diterpa sinar. Aku masih dilorong gelap itu. Aku bergerak. Massa mulai meneriakan namanya.

Saatnya aku menjalankan peranku...

"Bodoh" aku berkata pelan.

"Kenapa..disaat akhir baru bicara begitu? Sungguh bodoh." Tanpa disadari air mata membasahi pipiku. Sungguh…Bodoh sekali…dan air mataku terus berjatuhan…

*silahkan bayangkan lagu Jonas Brother – When You Look Me in the eyes sambil membaca bagian ini..XD*

"If the Heart is always searching,

Can you ever find a home?

I've been looking for that someone

I'll never make it on my own

Dreams can't take the place of loving you

There's gotta be a million reasons why it's true

When you look me in the eyes

And tell me that you love me

Everything's alright

When you right here by my side

When you look me in the eyes

I catch a glimpse of heaven

I find paradise

When you look me in the eyes

How long will be waiting

To be with you again?

Gonna tell you that I love you

In the best I can

More, and more, I start to realize

I can reach my tomorrow,

I can hold my head high

And it's all because you're here by my side

When you look me in the eyes

And tell me that you love me

Everything's alright

When you right here by my side

When you look me in the eyes"

"Apa ini?" aku masih ingin menyangkal air mataku…

Kenapa hanya aku? Kenapa aku sendirian lagi? Padahal…aku…aku… Aku sadar bahwa aku juga menyukai Lelouch

"ini yang namanya cinta yang sebenarnya?" aku berbisik.

Hangat, tidak seperti saat aku menggunakan Geass untuk membuat orang-orang suka padaku.

"Lelouch…Kau sungguh bodoh…"

***

Aku berlari…berlari cepat, sambil menyeka air mataku. Peranku..peranku…! Aku berteriak dalam hati. Bodoh! Kenapa masih sempat menangis? Aku memaki maki diriku yang bodoh. Aku gagal dengan peranku sebagai pendamping eksekusi, kalau-kalau ada hal yang tak diinginkan.

"Maaf ya, Lelouch"

"Maaf.."

Aku ingin menangis lagi.

Ketika aku sampai di kerumunan massa itu…Aku melihatnya, Zero Requiem… Tanganku bergerak, seolah-olah ingin menghentikan Suzaku—dalam kostum Zero yang akan menusuk Lelouch dalam skenario Zero Requiem. Ingin rasanya aku berteriak tidak boleh! Lelouch belum mengabulkan permintaaku…! Masih BELUM!! Aku belum mengatakan padanya bahwa aku tidak akan mati..!

TIDAK BOLEH!!!!!!!!!!!

Sudah lama aku mencarinya, masa sekarang aku haarus kehilangan lagi??! Aku ingin marah. MArah padanya karena menyuruhku hidup namun ia sendiri pergi…

Dan aku melihatnya, wajah Lelouch, wajah yang terlihat sudah puas. Wajahnya tersenyum. Apa ada orang yang tersenyum disaat-saat ajal menjemput? Aku berhenti. Suzaku telah menusuknya….dan, darah bercucuran dari tubuhnya ketika Suzaku mencabut pedangnya. Pikiranku kosong…kosong…Aku tak sempat melihat apa yang terjadi didepanku. Hanya suara raungan Nunnally dan setiap orang yang menyeru-nyerukan Zero yang bisa kudengar…

Zero..Zero..Zero…ya, Zero…

Mungkinkah pilihannya ini sudah tepat? Bahwa kematiannya adalah suatu hal yang terbaik?

Lelouch…

Aku pergi dari tempat itu—tempat dimana sejarah terbentuk, dimana Emperor Lelouch meninggal. Benarkah pilihannya untuk mati sebagai raja kejam? Orang-orang menyalahkannya, mengutuk dia sebagai Emperor kejam, orang-orang bersukaria atas kematiannya. Aku menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku, tidak ingin mengingat itulagi. Aku punya tugas. Tugas terakhir,ya , aku punya tugas terakhir. Untuk Lelouch. Sebuah Gereja, disinilah aku akan menunaikan tugas terakhirku. Pelepasan Geass. Aku masuk kedalam gereja itu. Kaca-kaca mosaic yang antik menghiasi kedua sisi gereja. Gereja yang sepi, namun tata letaknya benar-benar mirip dimana aku menerima Geass. Gambar Malaikat dari Mosaik membelakangi sebuah altar. Aku berlutut. Mengapit kedua tanganku, dan jari-jariku saling bertaut, layaknya seperti orang berdoa. Aku menutup kelopak mataku. Sekelilingku bercahaya, pelepasan geass dimulai, aku akan mnghapus kontraku dengan Lelouch. Dia tak punya Geass lagi. Setidaknya…dia bisa tenang karena Geass—yang melahirkan seluruh dosa dan pembunuhan terlepas darinya. Iya kan?

***

***

***

--End of C.C. Vision

"Sudah setahun semenjak kematian Lelouch, sang Emperor Kejam—begitulah orang orang mememanggilnya. Namanya populer, karena dia adalah pencipta Revolusi. Sekarang dunia sudah menjadi tentram dan damai. Tidak ada perang lagi, Jepang dan Britannia—seperti yang kita ketahui, berdamai. Nunnally menggantikan Lelouch menjadi Empress Britannia. Dengan ketegasan dan kelembutannya, Nunnally dapat memimpin Britannia dengan damai tanpa konflik. Lalu bagaimana nasib orang-orang terdekat Lelouch—yang dikira menghilang?"

Kuro No Kishidan akhirnya mengakhiri pemberontakan, Zero, bersedia berdamai dengan Britannia. Karen bersekolah seperti biasa.

Jeremiah dan Anya—pasangan yang tak terduga—membuat perkebunan jeruk—orenji.. LOL..

Dan seorang gadis, berambut hijau panjang, yang diketahui sebagai kekasih Zero, tukang paksa, Empress-nya Lelouch, maniak pizza dan lain-lainya, terakhir terlihat disebuah perkebunan dekat desa, sedang duduk disebuah kereta kuda yang dikendarai seorang laki-laki.

Sebuah lagu mengiringi kereta kuda itu berjalan—yang katanya dinyanyikan oleh C.C.—gadis itu. *silahkan membayangkan lagu Continued Stories*

"Rararararararararan

Itsuka mata aou

Rararararararararan

Ikiteru kagiri

Rararararararararan

Kaze ga hakobu mono

Rararararararararan

Asu o hiraku merodi"

Dan lagu itulah yang mengakhiri perjalanan Lelouch dan Cerita, Code Geass, Hangyaku No Lelouch. (Lelouch of The Rebellion).

Sachi: "Terima kasih telah mendengar cerita ini semuanya!~" *ceritanya, sedang membacakan cerita tentang Lelouch pada anak anak di sekolah*

Arigatou Gozaimasuuu~

+END+

PS: ini fanfic pertamaku, maaf kalo aneh ya..! DX pls review jika berkenan! Sebelumya, sangad sangad maaph kalau ada OOC, apalagi aku menggunakan sudut pandang C.C. yang notabene susah menggambrkan perasaan C.C.. n-_-n *bow*

By : Sachi Lamperouge Phanthomhive.

Addition: Lyrics:

Jonas Brother - When You look me in the eyes

Kuoishi Hitomi - Continued Story


End file.
